


A place for me and you

by Blue_Siran



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Max's parents are stupid, MomGwen, dadvid, set after the episode 'city survival', sweraing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Siran/pseuds/Blue_Siran
Summary: The camp had been taken over by new management and they all had to off the property by that Night.What happens when the new owners look similar to a camper of theirs?





	A place for me and you

 

The meeting with the associates at Camp Corp wasn't the only thing that seemed to have gone wrong, turns out the new owners of the camp were going to be visiting on the last day they were legally allowed on the property of Cameron Campbell. What could possibly be worse than that? The fact that they were the parents of one of the most troublesome campers was one of those factors that wasn't to good for them. Most of the time the couple looked around the property they dismissed their son completely and maybe commenting about how this place would be better as something else like a new mall or something.

"Max, are you okay?" Gwen asked approaching him to see If he was alright as David showed his parents around the property.

"I think for the first time I don't have to be sarcastic for you to understand that this fucking sucks Gwen" Yickes, that bad?

"What's up?" Gwen know there was no point asking that but she didn't know what to say in this situation.

"What's up? My parents are here that's what's up" Max started, Gwen knew this wasn't going to end well. "The two people who care more about their properties than the own safety of their only child, The two that would rather be at meetings on the other side of the country than be with their child who doesn't even get the chance to tell them that he cares. I'm just something stopping them form doing their work in their eyes, that's why they sent me to this camp in the first place. At least they cant forget about me whilst I'm here this time."

"Why are you being so open now? Why not at parents day, you could've told us everything than." Gwen stated.

"Because here wasn't a point, at least if I spill the beans now you guys wont really have to much time to think of a response. Things happen and some of us kids are just fucked up, you cant fix everyone." Max seriously suffered from these people he called parent, he hadn't got the chance to grow up around a parental figure.

With kids like Nikki or Neil they had at least one parent to fall back on if the other wasn't around but Max didn't have anyone else to talk to about any of this.

"Wanna talk to me now about it? I know you wanna talk to someone and even if you do leave today, It would feel better telling someone than keeping it all bottled up inside" With this Max let out a sigh and just started.

"I wasn't always a little shit like I am today, y'know. I tried so hard to 'see the good in things' as David always says but no matter how hard I tried to get my parents to notice me for good they would never even acknowledge me. I had to learn a lot without their help and that's where I learned to cook and the basic first aid that I used on David when he hit his head. School was no better, I was constantly bullied for being the 'rich kid' they didn't get that I hardly had anything that they assumed I had so one day I had enough and fought back. My parents were brought into the schools had to have a huge meeting with the school and the kids parents, they weren't happy when we got home and they started yelling at me but they noticed me for once. I decided this worked so I-"

"You kept on getting into trouble so they'd notice you?" Gwen finished

"Yeah" Max let out a small laugh, "thinking back to it maybe that was a stupid thing to do because now they just hate me and I can see why, look at me."

"Max!" Gwen wasn't one to try and encourage kids to not al bad about themselves but saying that he deserved to be hated by his parents was something Gwen couldn't let this ten year old say.

"What, it's true isn't it. You saw what they were like when they arrived the only thing they stated when they arrived was my full first name which we all know parents say when you've done something wrong. I mean it Gwen, they don't like me. Don't even get me started on Dad and his-" Max cut himself off before he could say something that Gwen deemed than and there to be important.

"Max? what do you mean abo-"

"We're back!" David called

"Yes and it seems with a bit of work this place can be turned into something more than just a rusty old camp" The woman stated.

"We'll leave you be to finish you packing, now come along Maxwell" The father added.

Max picked up the backpack he had brought out when his parents had arrived and was about to leave when Gwen grabbed his arm quickly and pulled him to her a bit.

"Max if anything serious is happening you have to tell us now or we cant help you" Gwen stated, "If they are neglectful or worse you don't have to leave with them right now."

"But there my-" Max couldn't finish.

"That doesn't matter, if you don't feel safe around them you don't have to go with them." Max by this point was confused. Go with the people who raised you but didn't care or stay with the people who you've only known for a little over two months but actually cared.

"I, I don't" Max just looked stressed out but he knew he had to make a choice.

"We don't have time for this!" The Father stated as he approached max and grabbed his arm yanking his in the direction of their car.

Max flinched at the approach and yelped as he was pulled along, this wasn't normal for act this way around a parent.

David ran to Max and pulled him from his fathers tight grasp all while Max had slight tears in his eyes and help onto the part of his arm that had been yanked at.

"What the-" The Father never got to finish.

"I cannot allow behaviour like this by parent son the camp grounds." David stated all which lightly pushing Max behind him to protect him if the parents tried something.

"Camp grounds?!"

"Technically we have till 12am till we legally have to off the property and whilst we are still here with the kids it is still a camp."

"You cant keep us from taking our son home!" The woman stated.

"We can if we fear they are in a house hold which is either neglectful or abusive and I don't think you want the details to why we think this" David stated.

"Or we can phone the police and CPS and see what they have to say about this situation".

This annoyed the parents more than anything else could've and they just yelled and screamed and blamed Max for being such a little shit. They understood now, Max had been forced to deal with all of this whilst trying to hold on but he gave up, who wouldn't being surrounded by these two as parents. They just left, that's what they did, They got in their car and just left the camp.

"What now?" Max asked looking at the floor trying to hide his face from everyone.

"Well" David began, "First we're gonna check your arm to see if he hurt you than we'll just talk about it if you want? Tell us about what it was like, we promise they wont be able to hurt you anymore."

"If they try, we'll kick there ass!" Gwen said bending down to Max's level and Max let out a small laugh at that.

David joined Gwen's level, "Max, I want you to know you can rely on us if anything like this is to happen in future. If it does than I have to agree with Gwen, we will kick the persons ass"

The two slightly jumped in surprise at what David said but kinda laughed after it was realised that they were in small shock from what he said.

"David? Gwen?" Max asked before they rose back to their normal size.

"Yeah Max?" David replied only to be hit with half and hug, he assumed Gwen got the other half of the hug Max threw at them.

"Thank you!" He buried his head between the two.

This was what Max deserved, a Family that cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I wrote Max's character well!  
> The original work I had posted was more detailed and better than his however it deleted itself and I couldn't recover it so since I wanted this to be posted before the next episode aired I decided to instead of rewrite everything I spent three hours on to just rewrite the story as a whole and just add some of the things I was going to add in the original story.  
> ~Max cooking Indian food for the camp and than denying it  
> ~David calling out Max's parents  
> ~Maybe a little Gwenvid (if you saw a comforting scene between two as Gwenvid?)  
> ~Max's parents showing their stupidity and neglect.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this work though and if you have any suggestions for something you want to write you can post in the comments.  
> I really enjoyed writing so if you guys can tell me what you think of it than I would appreciate that so much.  
> ~Blue


End file.
